1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer security, and particularly to a passive continuous authentication method for authenticating an authorized user of a computing resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a typical user login and password to use a computer, conventional authentication systems only request the user to login to the system when they start to use the computer or a terminal. However, the machine basically lacks the information to know who is using it. If the authorized user temporarily leaves the terminal without locking up the system, thus requiring login again after the user comes back, the security leak appears right away. Anyone can sneak up to the computer to do anything, and nobody can know who used the computer. In order to prevent such security leaks in a conventional authentication system, the user suffers from having to frequently login and lock up screen processes.
Thus, a passive continuous authentication method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.